


The girl and the knight

by Thefallen1986



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Sex, Underage Sex, sowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Rydia decides too seduce Cecil.set shortly after Edward joins the party.Underage
Relationships: Cecil Harvey/Rydia





	The girl and the knight

Cecil sighed, everyone was fast asleep, looking out the window Cecil sighed again, his life had taken such a strange turn over the last few days, Rosa is lost, Kain is now out too kill him, and too top it off, he has a young girl too look after.

“Mister Cecil?” Rydia had walked into his room wearing a pale green nightgown, Cecil was butt naked as he was in the middle of changing into his night wear “R-rydia” Cecil grabbed his duvet too cover himself “W-what are you doing here?” Rydia smiled   
“Want some fun mister Cecil?” with a simple motion her nightgown was on the floor and little Rydia was naked infront off Cecil her developing body with her small boobs and hairy pussy making the dark knights cock go hard upon seeing her he sat on the bed in shock “You want too take my first time Mister Cecil?” Cecil looked at the girl for a long time, the dark knight was feeling frisky but he knew full well this is wrong, he should not take a child, even if she offered, Cecil didn’t notice Rydia move next too him, her small hands begun too work on his cock, Making Cecil gasp “Please” she looked at him with puppy dog eyes Cecil sighed she had won “Fine no word too the others, Pinkie swear?” her held his hand and she his both doing a pinkie swear shake “Pinkie swear” 

Rydia started too work on Cecil’s cock his eight inch monster barely fitting inside her mouth as Cecil started too finger her pussy, Rydia giggling as he worked his magic, her pussy juices flowing down his hands, soon Cecil had pulled Rydia so he could get too her pussy, his experienced tongue working wonders on her young pussy, while she struggled too fit his cock in her mouth, soon all that could be heard were the sounds off them sucking each other off, pretty soon Cecil was closing too orgasm, wrapping his legs around her and pulling her down her sprayed her mouth with his cum, which earned a giggle from his young playmate “Ready too take my first?” Rydia massaged his cock till it was hard again “Yes Rydia get on my cock” 

Cecil laid on the bed as Rydia slowly and surely lowered herself onto his cock, soon his cock was inside her, with Rydia raising and lowering herself on Cecil making the knight grunt as she soon picked up the pace with Cecil massaging her small breasts as she went faster on Cecil, soon he was spanking her ass as he had and explosive orgasm in her pussy, making his young partner pant in pleasure.

Laying on the bed Rydia was shaking her ass “C’mon Mister Cecil fucking me” Cecil spanked her ass “Bad girl you need discipline” Cecil slowly and surely shoved his cock in her pussy making Rydia giggled as Cecil started too pound her, soon her was holding her as he shoved his cock in and out off her pussy, she was no better than a flesh toy being pounded by Cecil, she was soon leaning on the edge off the bed as Cecil shoved his cock hard and fast inside her, making Rydia have multiple orgasms, soon she was panting, the young girl exhausted, Cecil picked her up and pulled her into bed with him “Not a word too the others Rydia” the young girl blushed  
“O-okay Mister Cecil” she smiled at the dark knight “Hope we can do this again” Cecil pulled her close as he kissed the young girl his tongue duelling with hers as he massaged her body under his duvet, soon his little partner was asleep on his chest, the dark knight knew he had sinned but, right here right now, he didn’t care, he was satisfied.

END

always shipped this pair playing FF4


End file.
